


Return to the Archives

by fandomshaveruinedme



Series: Adjusting With You [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blind Jon, Daisy/Basira (if you squint), Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Post Eye Gouging, The Magnus Institute (The Magnus Archives), jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: After a few weeks of recovery, Jon decides it's time to go back to the Archives and collect his things.Part of a series.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Adjusting With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Return to the Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third installment of my AU Blind Jon series! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I tried to make this one more fluffy than the others, but there is still some angst thrown in.

Eventually, Jon decided it was time to go back to the Institute. He needed to clean out his desk after all. He had a meager collection of pictures on his desk, and he was pretty sure he had left his favorite to-go mug in his office as well. 

“Jon, are you sure you’re ready to go back?” Martin asked, worry evident in his voice. “ I mean you’re no longer tied to them, but the Entities still know who you are.” 

“Martin,” Jon sighed, “I’ll be fine, besides, you’ll be there with me. My own personal bodyguard.” 

“Yeah, alright, let’s go.”

Martin handed Jon his cane, and then held open the door of his flat, allowing Jon to pass through. 

Martin didn’t live that far from the Institute, so Jon insisted on walking saying that fresh air was just what he needed on his road to recovery. 

The walk was pleasant, the only sounds being the occasional car driving by and the soft tap of Jon’s cane on the sidewalk. There was a light breeze pushing his long hair around, and Jon was grateful for it. He hadn’t been outside much after his accident, instead choosing to recover in the safety of Martin's flat. The heat of the sun on Jon’s skin felt nice, and he tilted his face up, absorbing the warmth. 

All too soon, Martin squeezed Jon’s hand, a sign that they had reached the Institute. Carefully, Martin led Jon up the front stone steps, and into the lobby. They were greeted by the cheerful voice of Rosie, as she noticed the two former employees walk in. 

“ Oh, Jon! It’s so lovely to see you. I was so worried watching you get wheeled out on a stretcher, accidents always happen here it’s such a shame. It’s lovely to see you too, Martin. What brings you both back here today?” 

“ We’re here to clean out our offices,” Jon said. 

“Ah, yes, of course. It’s a shame neither of you will be coming back, we’re losing so many good workers lately, and that whole Elias business is such a shame. Well, I’ll miss you both, especially you and your tea Martin. Good Luck.” 

Jon assumed the conversation was over, because Martin was pulling on his arm slightly, signalling him to move forward. 

Jon grimaced when they reached the Archives, the once comforting smell of old paper now stinging his nose. Jon was surprised, however, to not hear a single keyboard in use. 

“Well,” Martin said, “that’s… odd.” 

“Martin?” 

“There’s nobody here. I haven’t heard anything saying somebody has died.” Jon didn’t know how to respond to the revelation, so he just gripped Martin’s hand a little tighter and continued on down the Archives. 

Jon knew where his office was by heart, and had no problem getting there, even without his sight. Oftentimes, he found himself drifting back to his office on pure muscle memory, due to sleepless nights investigating the death of Gertude Robinson. He found the door unlocked, and pushed his way inside. He could feel Martin trembling against him, and mentally slapped himself for not thinking of how the man might react to being back. 

“Martin, you can stay outside if you need. I know where all my things are.” Martin took a shaky breath, before saying, 

“I’d prefer staying with you, if that’s alright. Th-the last time I was here, I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood and I just- I need to see that you’re okay.” 

Jon nodded, “of course.” He then felt around his desk, grabbing his travel mug and the few pictures frames he had littered around. 

“Jon?” Martin asked. 

“Yes Martin?” 

“Why do you have so many pictures of Georgie’s cat?” Martin couldn’t hold back the chuckle as he stared at the different pictures of the same cat.” 

“Because, Martin, The Admiral is the best, and I love him dearly. Why don’t you have more pictures of him on YOUR desk.” 

“I’ve only met Georgie twice, Jon! The only reason I know it’s her cat is because you gush about him all the time in your statements!” 

Jon smiled at Martin and then moved to finish packing up the small collection of books he had kept in his office. He hoped that Martin would be okay with reading the books out loud to him, at least until he learned braille. Once he had grabbed everything he needed, Jon made his way back to Martin, and together they moved onto Martin’s office.

**************

Martin paused when he reached the outside of his office, staring at the closed door. Jon, as though sensing his discomfort leaned into Martin, anchoring him into the real world. I’m not alone he thought, and with a breath, he pushed open the door. 

The first thing that hit Martin was the chill. His office was significantly colder than the rest of the Archives, and Martin knew it had to do with the Lonely. Moving forward, Martin scowled as he saw the stack of business cards sitting on his desk. 

Martin Blackwood- Assistant to Peter Lukas 

He gathered up the pile, and dumped them all in the rubbish bin kept next to his desk with a satisfied smirk. When he looked back up, Martin noticed a folded piece of paper resting on his desk. Hesitantly, he picked it up and, after scanning the first few sentences, began to read it out loud. 

Martin and Jon, 

We’ve all been freed from this horrible place somehow. I guess when Jon severed his connection with the Eye, it released us all. We’ve all had things to wrap up and deal with, considering everything that’s happened. I assume that what Peter and Elias have been working towards is essentially thwarted for the time, now that there’s no Archivist and not staff. I’m going away to one of my safe houses with Basira, and there’s not the best cell service, which is why you’re getting this letter. Also, I knew that you and Jon were dealing with your own things, and I didn’t want to drop this all on you while he was healing. I figured, if you came back to the Archives you’d be ready to hear all this, so I left the letter here. I gave Melanie an emergency number if you need to reach us. Remember to lay low for now to stay safe, because I don’t trust the prison that’s holding Elias, and the other Entities know who we all are. I’ll call you when we get back to have a proper meet up. 

-Daisy

When Martin finished reading, he looked up and saw a soft smile across Jon’s face. 

“Martin,” Jon said, “ I feed them. I freed you. I was so worried that I left everybody here to suffer because of my own selfish desire to be free, but I didn’t. I saved them.” Martin let a smile grace his own features as he pulled Jon closer and kissed him. 

“You did, Jon. Now Elias, Peter, the Entities they all have to start from scratch.” Jon laughed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Martin again. 

“Go get your stuff. I’m ready to leave and never come back” 

“Me too, Jon, me too. What if we stop at that new cafe on the way home? My treat for averting the apocalypse by at least a couple years.” 

Jon tilted his head towards his boyfriend, still smiling. 

“Martin, that would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, the next couple of ideas I have planned are basically pure fluff. Just some happy boyfriends. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
